Goodbye
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: If all they do is fight, what else can they do? If choose, soon they discover they can't say goodbye.


**WARNING: Major sadness and feels ahead, but ultimately this fic has a happy ending because I CANT WRITE ANYTHING SAD ABOUT THESE TWO. So read on, SoMa babies!**

* * *

He was a death scythe now. But did it matter? Soul and Maka had made it, but just barely. In the last few months, all they did was fight. They screamed at each other for everything. If dinner was burned, they screamed. If Soul left the TV on, they screamed. If Maka forgot to shut the lamp off after reading, they screamed. The only time they didn't break out into a heated battle of insults and profanities was when they did nothing. They would just sit there, looking at the wall, and that was the only way they couldn't argue with each other. When Shinigami-Sama asked if they wanted to switch partners, they both accepted.

Now they were in the apartment, packing their things to move in with the new partners they found. Maka saw Soul throw his old headband away. She picked it up, but wasn't sure why. She shrugged. Even though she and her ex-partner were no longer on speaking terms, she may as well have something to remember him by. He was, after all, an important role in her life. Maka was the first to leave, and before she walked out of Soul's life forever, she turned to him.

"See you." She said.

"Uh, yeah. Later." He replied.

Yes, in the last moments they would spend with each other, that's all they said before Maka walked out to the cab she had called over. Soul looked around the lifeless apartment. When his stuff was gone, there would have been no trace of either Maka or Soul being there. Except the tie she had carelessly left. Soul picked it up. It was the one she wore before the spartoi uniforms. Her green and white one. He shrugged, throwing it into one of his open boxes.

Years later, Maka and Hotaru still can't balance their wavelengths. Hotaru was nice, but simply wasn't a compatible partner for the death-scythe wielding meister. They couldn't get any special powers right like she and Soul had been able to. After an exhausting day of practicing witch-Hunter with no progress, Maka collapses on her bed. She opens her desk drawer to pull out a notebook, and finds Soul's old headband. Her fingertips trace along the symbol of lips with sharp teeth reading "eat". How was Soul? She hoped he was doing well with Hiro wielding him. She sighs, placing the headband back into the drawer neatly, silent tears falling down her cheeks. She misses him. She misses his blood red eyes, his cocky jokes, his cool attitude, his entire being. She was such an idiot for letting their petty fights ruin their partnership.

"Hey, Maka. I know it's my night to make dinner but I'm tired out." Hotaru says. Maka frowns. Soul would've done dinner on his night, no matter how tired he was.

"Sure." Maka replies instead.

"Everything okay?" Hotaru asks, then notices the signature headband in her drawer. "Maka, if you miss him, go find him. I've been thinking these past few weeks. We're obviously not compatible, I think we should find new partners."

Maka nods. "I'll get the paperwork tomorrow."

Across town, Soul and Hiro are training when Soul is dropped for the millionth time. Soul sighs. "Let's just call it quits for the day, Hiro."

"O-okay." Hiro stutters.

At home, Soul rummaged through his closet to find his sweatpants so he can laze around the rest of the day. It had been years, and Hiro could barely manage to hold the powerful death scythe, let alone wield him. As he looks through his closet, he finds Maka's old tie. How was she? Certainly better than he and Hiro, Soul assumed. Hiro couldn't wield him. He runs his fingertip over the diagonal lines of the tie. He misses her. He misses her laugh, her spark, hell, he even misses her Maka chops. He puts the tie back, blinking back tears.

"Enough is enough. We've tried and tried but we simply can't do it, Hiro." Soul said later.

"I know." Hiro agrees.

For the next five years, Soul and Maka battle against depression as they go through partner after partner, neither of them finding any compatible with them. They both regret everything that happened, and didn't have a proper goodbye. The more partners they go through, the more they miss each other. Now, the only will either of them had to live was the hope that one day they'd run into the other, apologize for what happened, hopefully be partners again and spend the rest of their lives together. Soul needed Maka. Maka needed Soul. But they hadn't been able to find their old partner.

Twelve years after they parted, they finally found each other. It was a rainy day, and few people were out and about. They stop when they see their partner, in complete and utter shock. They had started to give up hope. The next thing they knew, they were in each other's arms, crying relieved tears.

"I'm so sorry Soul. For everything. I shouldn't have let this happen. I was barely getting along without you there, and I just wanted to die." Maka sobbed.

Soul rubbed her back soothingly. "Maka," he whispers. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry for saying the things I said, doing the things I did. I've gone through so many partners now. None of them are as compatible as you. Please forgive me."

So they become partners again. And they didn't like to brag, but they made one badass team the first time in take years, they're actually happy. In the end, they knew that could never really say goodbye. Knowing that, they wasted no time in making sure they'd spend the rest of their lives together.

Today was the day they said "I do."

"Soul, I love you." Maka said.

Soul captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you too, Maka."

* * *

**writing Fanfiction on a mobile device is a pain in the ass. But hey, it's on time. Like I said, I can't write sad SoMa, so here is what would happen if they tried to go separate ways. Like? Dislike? Make me a hair shipper and review pwease!**


End file.
